Vignettes in the Life of Ms Brown
by Ninth Doctor Fan
Summary: This is just a collection of little stories concerning Peri Brown, faithful companion of the Fifth and Sixth Doctors. There is no order, and they are non-canon. Just a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hey all, the point of this is just to have some stories from the adventures of Peri Brown, faithful companion for the Fifth and Sixth Doctors. These are in no particular order and they will jump from one point to another in her timeline with no regard to actual chronology (just like a certain Time Lord we all know and love). I will also not be strictly following canon, so who knows what will happen.

Let's have some fun.

Oh, and by the way, I do not, nor have I ever, nor probably will ever, own Doctor Who or the characters herein. They are the property of the BBC and I am not making any money off of this silly little adventure. There is no point in blackmailing me, I have nothing left (sorry, couldn't resist the quote). I have no money, don't bother suing.

One

Peri sat in the shower, hugging her knees to her chest. Hot water ran over her body. Cold tears ran down her face.

The twenty-two year old wanted the pain to go away. She wished the water could wash it down the drain along with the blood.

Peri could still hear the screaming of her best friend. Not for the first (or last) time, Peri wished that she had driven Tonya and Jack home. She could not have stopped the drunk driver from slamming into the driver's side of the car, but Tonya would not have been the one killed.

Part of her wondered what logic she was using. She and Tonya live on opposite sides of town. Both were sober. And Tonya's brother Jack annoyed Peri to no end, especially when he was drunk.

Peri wouldn't even know about the accident if she had not realized that she had Tonya's house keys in her purse. She had turned her car around and come upon the scene before the cops had even shown up.

Peri had pulled Tonya out of the wreck. She had cradled her friend. A few cops had to wrestle Peri off of Tonya so the paramedics could rush her to the hospital.

She had been sitting numbly in the police car's back seat, being driven home, when the news came over the radio that Tonya had died en route to the hospital. The cop needed her step-dad and their neighbor to get her out of the car and into the house. She was hysterical.

Peri had no idea how long she had been in the shower but she had cried herself dry and hoarse.

She turned off the water.

A few weeks later, she jumped at the chance to go with Harold to Lanzarote.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a Time Lord, Peri." He said, closing the door in her face.

That was his answer for every weird little thing he did. That did not mean that she understood what it meant.

Peri was not dumb, nor was she an idiot. She had been one of the best students in her field in university. Unfortunately, knowledge of Earth botany did not help in extra-terrestrial environs. And the Doctor treated her like an idiot.

Their latest adventure had taken them to a planet full of the most beautiful flowers and plants Peri could have ever imagined existing. Unfortunately, the Doctor had failed to warn her that the bright turquoise flowers with violet pollen had very unusual side effects. For her, the pollen heightened her sensitivity to touch. This annoyed her to no end as they had been forced to run back to the TARDIS and she had learned that the usually smooth lycra top she wore was rougher than sandpaper.

In the safety of the TARDIS, Peri had run to her room, and stripped.

When the Doctor had knocked on her door, she had thrown on her robe (at least cashmir still felt nice) and answered. That was when he had explained the consequences of the violet pollen (THANKS A LOT!). Noticing that he was also covered in the stuff, she asked why he had not rushed to rip off his clothes. The only answer she got was his cryptic catch-all phrase.

Part of her wanted to know how the pollen effected the Time Lord.

She tiptoed out of her room to the room the Doctor used as his own. She could hear him banging and tinkering away behind the door.

She knocked. She knew that he did not like being disturbed, but she was annoyed with him and he deserved it.

The door opened a bit, and she could see his eyes, annoyed.

"Doctor, I was wondering-"

She never got to finish the question. The Doctor threw the door open and grabbed her. She would have screamed but The Doctor's lips jammed against hers stopped that.

She felt him rip the robe off of her. The feeling of him against her drove her brain into overdrive. She knew what was coming and she didn't like it.

Peri lashed out with all her strength, hitting the Doctor square on the side of the head. He fell to the floor.

Peri ran.

He chased her.

When she got into her room, she slammed the door closed. It was barely in time. She could hear the Doctor on the other side. He was growling. Growling.

Peri wished for a stronger lock.

Suddenly, she felt the door grow thicker, and the door knob in her hand disappeared, absorbed in the growing door. She was surprised at first, but then she realized that it was the TARDIS responding to her desire.

It was several hours before the banging and the shouting stopped outside her door.

A gentle knock came through the door.

"It's okay, Peri." It was barely a whisper. "I'm back to my normal self."

Peri slowly stood up, she had been huddled in the corner furthest from the door.

She slowly opened the door, afraid of what she might see.

The Doctor was sitting on the ground opposite from her door. He smiled when he saw her. "It is okay, you can come out."

"Can you get me my robe?"

"What?" it took a moment for the Doctor to realize, "Oh, of course."

He returned a few moments later and handed Peri the pink cloth.

Wrapping it around herself, Peri noticed that her skin was less sensitive than before.

She sat down next to the Doctor, who wore only his shirt and his pants.

"What happened to you?"

"An unexpected side effect, my dear, and I do apologize for that." The Doctor said.

"The pollen affected you too, huh?"

"Yes, and I had not realized it until you knocked on my door. After all, I'm a Time Lord, I don't normally have a sex drive. I couldn't recognize the funny feeling. Then when I saw you in that robe, I lost it."

"Sex pollen, that's funny." She tried to laugh, but she was still a little scared from earlier.

"You should be glad that I steered you clear of the blue roses." The Doctor shuddered, "You have no idea how many times I have had to fight off human trying to fight my knickers off after an encounter with that foul plant? Susan was petrified when Barbara and Ian…well, I'll leave it at that."

This time Peri could laugh. The thought of the Doctor fighting people off was ridiculous. Then she remembered that in his last life, he had had to fight her off on several occasions.

"So, how are you feeling now?" she asked.

"I still feel weird, and I'd rather not stand up, if you don't mind."

Peri noticed that he had been shifting uncomfortably beside her.

"Here," she said, standing up over him, "let me help with that."

She dropped the robe to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

As she lay on the sand, Peri sometimes wondered why she still traveled with the maniac.

Sure, in the beginning, she had wanted to get away. Away from Harold. Away from Mom. Away from the tragedy. Just away.

Then, she had started to feel like the dapper man she traveled with was like the older brother she never had. He never sought danger. He always said the things that made her smile. When Erimem had been with them, it had been perfect.

Androzani Minor changed that. Sharez Jek was not the first person that had wanted Peri for her beauty. She had survived high school, she knew what boys thought with, and what they could be capable of. She had even endured some random aliens on their journeys checking her out. She could handle it. She could deal with it. Sharez Jek was not typical, though. He had made her feel dirty. Without really doing anything. It was sick. It was depraved. And she still felt sorry for the man. He had not deserved his fate.

Androzani had not only brought Sharez Jek to haunt her dreams, but the Doctor had changed with it. The wonderful dapper cricketer, the brother she always longed for, died.

Now, there was HIM.

THE MANIAC.

He had been a new man for five minutes when he had tried to kill her. Okay, maybe more than five minutes, but he had tried to strangle her.

That was three weeks ago, and Peri still wondered why she had not insisted on being taken home.

Harold and her Mom would not strangle her. The stupid boys at school, despite what they had done, had never tried to kill her. Sharez Jek, deranged as he was, had not wanted her death.

So why was she staying with this raving egomaniac on this craggy moon?

Peri Brown had no idea.

Yes, she did. She just didn't want to admit it.

He needed her.

She had seen it. Just after he had started strangling her, there had been a flash in his eyes. Just a moment. A flash that called to the most basic instinct that Peri possessed. He needed help. He needed her to help him.

She had not wanted to admit this. It was humiliating. He was the Doctor.

She loved hearing stories about his past (future?) exploits against strange aliens on strange worlds. She knew that he had knowledge that spanned the universe. She knew that he did not need anything. He was the Doctor.

And yet, he needed her.

She did not want to think this because it was too much. How could she help him? She was a twenty-something botany major from the small planet of Earth. She could be sassy. She was smart. But she was pathetic compared to the Doctor.

He can't need her. It is impossible.

He can't need her.

Because she needs him.

There it was.

The bitter truth that she did not want to acknowledge.

No matter how much she could plan or dream about it, Peri knew that she could not return to Earth.

It was not home anymore.

She had no idea how long she had traveled with the Doctor, but she knew that she was no longer suitable for Earth. It was too small, too closed for her.

She wasn't going home because only the Doctor was big enough for her.

She would die with him. She knew that. Deep down where she did not want to think, she knew that she would die with him.

He would live. He would keep on keeping on. The Universe needed him to live.

The Universe did not need Peri Brown.

No one needed Peri.

But he did.

And, she thought, maybe that was enough.

Peri stood up. She walked over to where the Doctor was sitting on a rock, just looking up at the sky.

"Let's get out of here." She said.

He smiled. "Where?"

"Does it matter?"

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

Peri sat on a rock overlooking a wonderous and spectacular landscape. The sun in the sky was a bright blue orb. The Doctor called it Ruprect, he wouldn't say whay. The rock she sat on was at the top of a rocky plinth rising out of a grassy field. The grass glowed purple for miles in every direction. Trees wih orange bark and fiery red leaves dotted the landscape as far as the eye could see. In the distance giant mountains broke the horizon and towered into the sky. Peri could see snow on the peaks of the mountains. The best part of the landscape was that the whole place smelled of apples and oranges. It was nice and peaceful.

'I'm on an alien world,' Peri thought, 'a really alien world.'

After getting into the Tardis, the Doctor had offered her anywhere and everywhere. She asked him to take her someplace alien. Smiling, he did just that.

She could see him a few hundred yards away next to the Tardis. He was swinging his cricket bat, hitting imagined bowls. Occasionally, he would raise his arms in triumph and she would laugh at him. It was so human of him. She knew that he wasn't human. When she had grabbed him in fear earlier, she had heard the beat of his two hearts.

Thump thump thump thump.

It had not freaked her out as much as she thought. No, she had been partially distracted by his clothes. She kept meaning to ask him why he wore a celery stalk on his lapel. Every time she tried, though, something came up and she never asked.

Well, there was plenty of time to ask him. She had only known him for two days, after all. She was still getting used to the fact that there were such things as aliens and other planets. Sure, she knew about Roswell and Area 51 but she had never taken that stuff seriously. It was like the Bermuda Triangle or the Loch Ness Monster. They didn't really exist. Did they?

Then there was the other thing that the Doctor had told her. The blue box could travel through time. She could go anywhere, but she could go anywhen. Oh, the possibilities had stopped her from sleeping last night. Was it last night? Was there night on the Tardis? She didn't know if she could handle that kind of question. When did she want to go?

She could go back and see the construction of the Empire State Building. She could pose for a picture by Leonardo da Vinci. She could go see Star Wars in the theatre again just like when she was twelve. The nineteen year old botany student had all of time and space to play in, and she had no idea when or where she wanted to go.

Thankfully, the Doctor apparently knew some good places. Like this strange planet orbiting Ruprect. More than likely, he would be able her to good places and times, and if she ever got the urge, then she could just ask.

"Peri," the Doctor's call interrupted her thoughts, "I think you might want to see this."

"What is it?" she called back to him.

"This fascinating flower may interest you."

Peri stood up. How could she resist a new and interesting flower?


End file.
